


Why Not

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And is that a faint blush on his cheeks or is Aomine's stupid brain just seeing things that aren't there and interpreting the weird lighting in the room like some kind of sign? And will his stupid brain ever shut up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not

The sky would be dark if it wasn't for the starkly grey clouds, high above the city lights and buildings that hide the navy ink stain from below like white-out without brush strokes. Or a light coloured nail polish, like the one on the toenails of the girl he fucked last night (she had some weird foot thing but kind of realized he wasn't into it, thank god. She also saved the apologies for later. He thumbs the down button on his phone to make sure he has her number, and sure enough DENVER FOOT GIRL's number looks up at him and he grins) or some type of tissue paper.

Does the sky really matter, though? He's looking at the sky to avoid thinking about the guy who's probably just a few feet away because whenever he does his heart beats faster and he sweats and thinks  _oh fuck_. Because Aomine Daiki does not, 100%, absolutely, no-way-ever, fall in love, and this is what he's always imagined that would feel like. It's distracting him on the court (especially, like tonight, when they face one another—why do they have to be in the same goddamn division?) and in general, like when he's playing video games or eating breakfast and damn that Bakagami.

Because he sleeps with girls with smoky eyes and boys with tight asses and every time he climaxes he wants to call a name and it's not theirs (he never remembers theirs) but he bites his tongue, sometimes until it bleeds because he can't think about this now.

And he can't fall in love, especially not with another NBA player for fuck's sake. It's too problematic. But his many protests are whisked away by the totally-got-it-bad-in-love part of his brain when Kagami walks out because oh, fuck, that look in his eyes, it's just…it makes him stop thinking and almost breathing, but he catches himself, leans harder on the wall, and looks him in the eye because Aomine Daiki does not, 100%, absolutely, no-way-ever, back down from anything. Especially stuff that scares him (not that he's scared; Aomine never gets scared).

He can't help but grin, and Kagami smiles back. See, what makes this more problematic is that they're actually kind of friends now, because when you move out to some random-ass place and the only people you know are your coworkers you can't help but keep in touch with someone who's in the exact same position, even if you are sort of becoming way too attracted to someone. And every time you play one another, you end up hanging out together afterwards and staying the night on the other one's couch (although sometimes one of you wishes it was in bed) and chatting in Japanese, which seems almost weird because you're not in Japan.

He doesn't enjoy clubbing, even though he's a young, single guy. There's a big part of Aomine that's relieved about that, although it's not like it gives him much hope (if the guy won't sleep with basically anyone, why should Aomine be any different?) and it just creates a weird sort of self-doubt that he hasn't felt since forever.

They lapse into a comfortable silence in Kagami's car, and Aomine stares out the window because he knows if he doesn't he'll just stare at Kagami which will freak him the fuck out and get them killed in an auto accident and also alienate him. (Which one would be worse?) Luckily, Kagami doesn't live too far from the arena so it doesn't get awkward and they step outside and the fog is rolling in and it's like something out of a fucking painting, and he wants to kiss Kagami right then and there even though he's no romantic.

"You seeing anyone?" Kagami asks conversationally as he opens the fridge. "Beer?"

"Yeah, sure, not any of that light crap."

He hands Aomine a beer and grabs one for himself as they head into the living room. It's impeccably decorated, but, as always, looks like he never uses it. There's a thin film of dust on everything, which there almost always is. He doesn't remember to dust all the time, and he feels comfortable enough with Aomine that he can leave the dust on. It's kind of sweet, Aomine thinks, but then, no, no, it's not sweet! His brain is stabbing him in the back again and again, because it's dirty and disgusting and not sweet and his brain is reinterpreting everything with Kagami-loves-me-colored glasses.

Kagami cocks an eyebrow and sits on the couch, throwing his leg up on the table. "You didn't answer my question. Bad break up?"

Aomine rolls his eyes. "As if. You know I don't date."

Kagami shrugs. "I thought you might have finished fucking everyone in the Minneapolis area and decided to stick with the one you liked best."

Damn. He's gotten bolder. It makes Aomine a bit uncomfortable that Kagami knows he's like this, although he's never made an effort to hide it. "What about you? Dating someone?"

It's Kagami's turn to project his discomfort. "No…not now." And is that a faint blush on his cheeks or is Aomine's stupid brain just seeing things that aren't there and interpreting the weird lighting in the room like some kind of sign? And will his stupid brain ever shut up?

Kagami looks up, and yeah his face is flush but this is definitely his first beer so it's not the beer and it's not the lighting and fuck it. Aomine is tired of his brain, and Kagami is single and talking about relationships and it's not his fault if he gets the wrong idea so he leans over and crushes his lips on Kagami's and finally, his brain is thoughtless again.

Meeting no resistance, he starts to slide his hands down Kagami's shirt, can feel his nipples hardening and moves his body closer and then Kagami pulls away.

"I can't do this."

Shit.

"I mean, if we're just going to fuck and that'll be that I don't think we can go back to being the way we are now and I don't want to be just…" he trails off and stares into space. "Ahh, fuck, I've screwed it up again, and we already can't go back, can we?"

He is such a girl. "I don't want to go back," Aomine says, and they're still pretty close so he reaches up and turns Kagami's head back toward him. "Look, we're obviously pretty close and stuff, so don't you know already that you're not just another notch in the bedpost?" The words are flowing like rainwater downhill to the drain and he just keeps picking up speed. "Because if I thought you were, I would have made my move a long time ago."

Kagami's mouth falls open. He grabs Aomine's hand from where it still rests on his chin. "So how do I know you're not lying? What if you're just saying this to get in my pants?"

"Aren't we friends? Do you trust me?" Aomine's almost shouting now. "Look, dumbass, I'm in love with you, okay? I want to have sex with you tonight and then maybe the next time we see each other, too, and I want to hold your hand sometimes when we're walking down the street and I want you to love me like this, too, and I don't want to live so far away from you."

And this time it's Kagami who makes the move, kissing him eagerly and full-on until Aomine's pinned back against the couch cushions but he doesn't mind because he's too busy feeling Kagami's large hand over his and Kagami's tongue on his and tasting Kagami's lips and feeling Kagami grind against him and the sensation is so much he thinks he might explode but that's all right because he'll die already in seventh heaven.

This night, he does not worry or have to shove other thoughts from his brain and he bites Kagami on the neck and shoulders and chest until Kagami whines at him to stop because the marks will be totally visible (even though Aomine can totally tell he's secretly pleased about this) and takes it slow and doesn't care about the plane he has to catch in the morning because he's too focused on the toned man in front of him who's just waiting to be ravished (ravished? Is this a romance novel? Nah. This puts romance novels to shame, Aomine decides) and who screams his name all night long.

In the morning, he doesn't want to leave and he takes extra time kissing Kagami goodbye and steals his clothes and shoes and wears them, relishing the feel and the smell and the countless ways they remind him of their owner, and grabs a bunch of food from the kitchen because Kagami makes the best food he's ever tasted, and he doesn't worry about what other people will think because right now he just has to see where this will take him but wherever it is it will definitely be somewhere good, he's sure.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on fanfiction.net
> 
> Music: "Why Not" by Hilary Duff


End file.
